


Temores y otras sorpresas en Halloween

by begok



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Suspira cuando Even apoya su frente en la suya y pone una de sus manos en su cuello, acercándole lentamente a sus labios. Se deja besar, separando los labios para darle acceso, gimiendo contra su boca cuando nota cómo el otro brazo rodea su cintura y le estrecha contra su cuerpo.





	Temores y otras sorpresas en Halloween

Empieza a pensar que ir a la fiesta no es una buena idea. Even ha estado actuando de forma extraña e Isak tiene la sensación de que está a punto de sufrir una crisis y no quiere que su novio esté en un lugar lleno de alcohol y marihuana que lo empeore todo.

  * Evi, tal vez deberíamos quedarnos en casa –intenta sonar sensual para ocultar su preocupación.



Even le sonríe mientras acaba de abrocharse los pantalones de su disfraz y luego se aparta un mechón de pelo que le cae sobre la frente. Isak tiene que respirar hondo porque su novio sigue siendo el hombre más hermoso que ha visto en toda su vida.

  * Es tentador, pero hemos prometido que iríamos, Isak –su novio se acerca con paso lento y sensual y se detiene frente a él.



Suspira cuando Even apoya su frente en la suya y pone una de sus manos en su cuello, acercándole lentamente a sus labios. Se deja besar, separando los labios para darle acceso, gimiendo contra su boca cuando nota cómo el otro brazo rodea su cintura y le estrecha contra su cuerpo.

  * Prométeme que no te emborracharás ni fumarás nada –Even pone los ojos en blanco y bufa.
  * Eres peor que mi madre, baby –le mira con los ojos achinados hasta que Even asiente–. Está bien, lo prometo. Y ahora, ¿podemos irnos?



Sigue sin estar seguro de que sea la decisión correcta, pero no tiene muchos motivos para oponerse sin parecer un niñato. Aunque no le importaría mucho parecerlo si así se asegura que Even esté bien.

Aunque no puede dejar de apreciar lo bien que le sientan esos vaqueros y la camisa… y ese maldito sombrero de vaquero, se siente incómodo con el suyo. Todo sea por mantener la fantasía de _Brokeback Mountain_ y alegrarse las vistas con el culo de Even.

Cuando llegan a la fiesta, Magnus prácticamente se tira encima de Even, abrazándole como si hiciera una eternidad que no se ven y no solo un par de días y tirándole el sombrero, Isak no puede evitar sentir cierta incomodidad porque otro hombre, por mucho que sea uno de sus mejores amigos, se tome tantas libertades con su novio.

Saludan al resto de los chicos e Isak se acomoda en la ventana, quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo a un lado. A su lado está Jonas, que le mira con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos antes de centrar su atención en Eva, que se ha acercado a ellos mientras se acomodaba.

  * Voy a por algo de beber –Even no le da tiempo a responder y su humor empeora por momentos.



Ignora las miradas de algunas chicas, _como si tuvieran alguna oportunidad conmigo_ , y se recuesta contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y con gesto serio en el rostro. Un par de minutos después, Even se coloca frente a él y le dedica una de sus radiantes sonrisas, una de ésas que le seca la boca, le acelera el corazón y le hace sonreír como un imbécil.

Pero la sonrisa se le borra en cuanto ve lo que Even lleva en las manos.

  * Es sin alcohol –su novio pone los ojos en blanco, como si le pareciese una tontería–. Te prometí que no bebería.



Isak vuelve a sonreír al escuchar a su novio y coge la otra cerveza, dándole un largo trago a la botella. Puede que después de todo, la noche no vaya a ser un desastre. Obseva a Even bebiendo a cortos sorbos mientras mira a su alrededor y saluda a algunas personas con un movimiento de la cabeza. Todos le adoran.

  * ¿Qué te pasa? –Even se ha acercado tanto a él que puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela.



Tiene que beber otro trago de cerveza para deshacer el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. Siempre que Even está tan cerca, le pasa lo mismo.

  * Nada –evita la mirada de su novio porque no quiere que vea que está mintiendo.



Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo Even inclina la cabeza de esa manera tan propia de su novio y le mira hasta que Isak le devuelve la mirada. Sólo entonces sonríe y se acerca aún más a él, separándole las piernas con la rodilla para poder colocarse entre sus muslos.

Se le acelera el corazón cuando Even comienza a inclinarse y gime en cuanto sus labios se rozan, provocando la sonrisa de su novio. Rodea su cintura con el brazo libre, pegándole más a su cuerpo cuando Even pone su mano en su cuello y acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar.

Se besan como si estuvieran solos en su apartamento, lamiéndose los labios después de mordisquearlos, frotándose suavemente el uno contra el otro porque no saben besarse de otro modo. Aunque tampoco lo han intentado. Ni piensan hacerlo.

El corazón le late muy deprisa y la sangre le ruge en las venas hasta hacer desaparecer los sonidos que hay a su alrededor. Isak se centra en el familiar aroma que desprende la piel de Even, en el tacto de su mano sobre su mejilla y su cuello, la presión de sus caderas entre sus muslos y los gemidos que se escapan entre besos.

Deja a ciegas la botella sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, a su lado, y cuando lo hace nota el roce de la mano de Even al dejar su cerveza. Todo su cuerpo se estremece con sólo ese liguero toque.

Pasa su brazo por las caderas de Even, empujándole contra su cuerpo mientras se aproxima al borde del alfeizar para estar más cerca de su novio. Even pone la mano en la parte baja de su espalda, acariciando su cintura lentamente mientras traza círculos con el pulgar.

Espera que la música acalle sus gemidos porque si no es así, les deben estar dando un buen espectáculo a sus amigos. Alguien empuja a Even, tirándole prácticamente sobre Isak, que sonríe contra su boca sin dejar de besarle, metiendo los dedos en el largo pelo rubio de su novio para acercarle aún más, aunque sea físicamente imposible.

Escucha lo que parece una disculpa, pero ninguno de los dos se molesta en romper el beso para responder. Empieza a costarle pensar con claridad y su respiración es pesada y rápida cuando Even se separa y apoya la frente en la suya, sonriendo como si estuviese viendo una joya mientras se lame los labios.

Isak cree escuchar a Magnus hablar, aunque no le presta atención, pero las risas que corean su comentario le dejan claro que hablan de ellos. Por desgracia para ellos, Even sí les ha prestado atención y se gira para mirarles por encima de su hombro con ese aire a lo James Dean que le pone muy cachondo.

  * Tal vez deberías aprender a hacerlo, Vilde te lo agradecería –la voz de Even suena grave y ronca.



No puede evitar mirar por encima del hombro de su novio para ver empalidecer a Magnus mientras el resto del grupo estalla en carcajadas y Vilde acaricia el brazo de su novio sin poder ocultar la sonrisa del todo. Isak no puede evitar sonreír con orgullo cuando mira a Even.

A Isak le parece que Even gira la cabeza a cámara lenta para devolverle la mirada, sonriendo como una estrella de cine antes de rozar su nariz con la suya y volver a besarle, separándole los labios con la lengua y metiendo los dedos en su pelo para tener el control del beso. Gime y aprieta los muslos, presionando a su novio contra su cuerpo y haciéndole jadear y morderle el labio inferior.

Empieza a ser demasiado y a la vez insuficiente. Quiere arrancarle la ropa y acariciar su piel, quiere lamerle y saborearle pero no está dispuesto a hacer nada de eso con todos sus amigos pendientes de ellos y en una fiesta de Halloween.

  * ¿Nos vamos? –la voz de Even es incluso más grave que antes.



Ni siquiera se molesta en hablar, asiente y se pone en pie, sacando su camisa de dentro de los vaqueros para no dejar en evidencia su erección. Even le mira y sonríe, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras entrelaza sus dedos. Sabe que está sonriendo como un imbécil y no le importa lo más mínimo.

  * No olvides el sombrero, baby –Even se inclina hasta que sus labios rozan el lóbulo de su oreja–. Voy a follarte con él puesto.



Si no estuviera dolorosamente empalmado, lo estaría después de escuchar a su novio decirle eso al oído con ese tono tan sexy.

El camino de regreso a casa se le hace eterno, ni siquiera el frío de la noche es capaz de enfriar su deseo e ir abrazado a su cintura en la bici, con su firme espalda como un muro frente a él le está volviendo loco.

Empiezan a besarse en cuento entran en el edificio, chocando con las paredes de la entrada mientras caminan hacia al ascensor. Hasta que una tos forzada les hace detenerse para ver cómo una señora les observa con la cabeza levantada y un gesto de indignación en el rostro. Even sonríe, escondiéndose tras su sombrero para no reírse abiertamente, e Isak tiene ganas de matarle, luego matar a la señora y resucitar a su novio para que acabe lo que ha empezado.

Intentan no abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro en el ascensor mientras Even no deja de reírse entre dientes para desesperación de Isak, que tiene las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza y también por el deseo. Cuando las puertas se abren y la señora sale, Even le empuja contra la pared y le besa, colando las manos bajo su chaqueta para tocar la parte baja de su estómago con las manos tan frías que Isak se estremece.

  * Lo siento –Even se disculpa contra sus labios.
  * Está bien. Ya se calentarán –su novio ríe contra su boca y le hace vibrar, encendiéndole aún más.



Chocan contra la pared cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y salen enredados, perdiendo el sombrero de Isak por el camino, aunque él no se da cuenta hasta que Even se detiene y le mira con las pupilas dilatadas y el ceño fruncido.

  * ¿Dónde está tu sombrero, vaquero?



Tiene que retroceder unos metros para recuperarlo antes de correr de vuelta a los brazos de Even, que le besa en el cuello en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca y luego tira de él hasta la puerta del apartamento. Se obliga a separarse de sus labios para abrir la puerta mientras su novio se pega a su espalda, restregándose contra su culo para dejarle ver que no es el único que está excitado.

Se quitan los zapatos a oscuras, buscándose para desabrochar sus chaquetas entre besos y lametones. Tira el sombrero de Even sin ningún miramiento de camino a la cama, borrándole la sonrisa a mordiscos mientras desabotona su camisa de cuadros, tira de ella hasta que acaba en el suelo y desabrocha sus vaqueros. Se deja caer de rodillas, llevándose los pantalones y la ropa interior de su novio con él y dejando al descubierto la impresionante erección que escondían.

Levanta la cabeza mientras su novio patea para deshacerse de la ropa y sonríe al ver la mirada oscurecida y desenfocada de Even.

  * Oh, baby… –la voz de Even suena desesperada y rota, exactamente como a Isak le gusta.



Se pone en pie lentamente, dándole un largo lametón a su erección que provoca que Even meta los dedos en su pelo y tire de él, obligándole a ponerse a su altura antes de succionar sus labios. Isak gime en el beso, maldiciendo porque lleva demasiada ropa encima, pero a juzgar por lo rápido que se mueven los dedos de su novio, no cree que sea por mucho tiempo.

Intenta quitarse el sombrero cuando Even empuja los vaqueros por sus caderas, pero su novio niega con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras arquea las cejas y se lame los labios. No le da tiempo a reaccionar antes de caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Even se inclina sobre él y tira de sus calzoncillos, liberando su erección y haciéndole sisear.

Con movimientos lentos, Even se arrodilla entre sus piernas mientras roza el interior de sus muslos con el dorso de su mano e Isak se estremece de pies a cabeza. No ayuda el hecho de saber qué es lo que su novio va a hacer porque la anticipación le está volviendo loco.

Se aferra a las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas cuando Even se inclina y lame su erección, de la base a la punta, succionándole hasta que Isak se arquea sobre la cama, soltando la tela para aferrarse al cabello de su novio, que gruñe pero no se detiene y le devora lentamente, haciéndole enloquecer de placer cuando empieza a prepararle y curva los dedos para tocar ese punto tan sensible.

  * Evi… –su propia voz le suena extraña y áspera.



Even le mira y se ríe antes de darle un largo lametón a su erección que le hace poner los ojos en blanco y respirar hondo para no acabar antes de empezar. Nota los labios de su novio recorriendo su abdomen y subiendo por su pecho, succionando sus pezones en su camino hacia su cuello.

Cuando intenta girar el rostro para besar a Even, el maldito sombrero se dobla y se le clava en la  nariz. Maldice en voz alta, haciendo que su novio suelte una carcajada y lo aparte lo suficiente para poder besarle en los labios. A Isak se le olvida el enfado en cuanto siente la lengua sobre sus labios, separándolos antes de adentrarse en su boca.

Está a punto de rodear la cintura de su compañero con las piernas cuando Even gira sobre sí mismo, arrastrándole con él y poniéndole sobre su cuerpo. Se le escapa la sonrisa… hasta que su novio coloca de nuevo el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Frunce el ceño y hace amago de quitárselo, pero Even vuelve a negar con la cabeza mientras baja sus manos por sus costados hasta llegar a la parte alta de sus muslos y tira de ellos, haciendo que acabe a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

No sabe qué le molesta más, que Even siga empeñado en que lleve el maldito sombrero o el hecho de que no parezca estar tan desesperado como lo está él. Una idea cruza su mente y sonríe, lamiéndose los labios lentamente mientras se incorpora.

_Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que vas a tener, pero a mi manera._

Se coloca bien el sobrero, para que no le tape la visión, y se acomoda sobre los muslos de Even, que le observa con la boca abierta y la lengua asomando entre sus labios rojos e hinchados. Se apoya sobre las rodillas, impulsándose hasta tener sus caderas por encima de las de su novio, que gime cuando intuye lo que va a hacer.

Sujeta la erección de Even con su mano y la guía hasta su interior, lentamente, deteniéndose para acostumbrarse a la intromisión… y para torturar a su amante. Disfruta del poder que ejerce en ese momento, incrementando su placer. Las manos de su novio recorren sus muslos, ascendiendo hasta sus caderas y provocándole estremecimientos.

  * Aún no, baby… –coge una de las manos de Even y vuelve a colocarla sobre su muslo, sonriendo cuando su novio gruñe de frustración.



Comienza a moverse lentamente mientras mira directamente a los ojos oscurecidos de su amante, incapaz de perderse cómo se encienden por el deseo. Siente cómo su rostro se enciende por la vergüenza al ver la intensa y ardiente mirada de Even sobre él, pero al mismo tiempo se siente sexy y poderoso por conseguir esa reacción de un hombre tan hermoso.

Y puede que sea por eso o tal vez porque las cervezas de la prefiesta y la de la fiesta se le han subido más de lo habitual, pero Isak empieza a perder el pudor y se acaricia el pecho mientras cierra los ojos, siseando cuando sus dedos retuercen sus pezones. Escucha el jadeo de Even y sonríe cuando las manos de su novio suben por sus caderas hasta su cintura.

Esta vez deja que le sostenga y le impulse, disfrutando de la calidez de sus palmas contra su piel mientras sus caderas chocan primero lenta y suavemente, luego rápida y profundamente haciéndole gemir sin control. Se inclina para atrapar los labios de Even entre los suyos, bebiéndose sus gemidos y ahogando sus jadeos cuando su novio pone su mano en su nuca, después de acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso, y le empuja contra su boca, metiendo la lengua y luchando por el control.

Apoya la frente en la de Even mientras cada embestida le hace estremecerse y jadear, clavando los dedos en los brazos de su novio. Le besa de nuevo, dejando que sea la lengua de su compañero la que marque el ritmo.

Cuando Isak vuelve a enderezarse, su novio prácticamente solloza, rodeando su cintura con un brazo mientras se incorpora, lamiendo su torso y su cuello en el proceso antes de succionar sus labios. Se apoya en sus hombros para impulsarse, dejándose caer con fuerza para hundirle tan profundamente que cada embestida le hace ver luces de colores tras los párpados cerrados.

En algún momento Isak ha perdido el sombrero, no tiene muy claro cuándo ha sido, tampoco le importa demasiado porque ahora puede sentir cómo Even acaricia su pelo y entrelaza los dedos en sus mechones para empujarle contra su boca.

Está demasiado cerca, puede sentir el orgasmo, así que se aparta y empuja a Even para que caiga sobre la cama. Su novio le observa y se lame los labios mientras rodea su erección con su mano y comienza a masturbarle. Se arquea en busca de más contacto, cerrando los ojos cuando empieza a ser demasiado.

Y entonces nota la caricia de la mano de Even sobre su mejilla, haciéndole volver de la bruma en la que se ha empezado a sumir su cerebro.

  * Mírame, baby.



El orgasmo le golpea como si fuera un puñetazo, obligándole a doblarse sobre sí mismo y apoyarse en el pecho de su novio para sostenerse, pero incapaz de dejar de mirar el rostro de Even, todo mejillas sonrojadas, pupilas dilatadas y pelo revuelto. Podría correrse tan solo con esa visión.

Un par de minutos y un número indeterminado de embestidas después Even gruñe su nombre y se deja llevar, corriéndose mientras Isak cubre su rostro de besos.

Se deja caer junto a Even, acurrucándose a su lado mientras su novio pasa un brazo por su espalda y le estrecha con fuerza, incitándole a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Sonríe cuando su compañero aparta su pelo de la frente y le besa la punta de la nariz y la mejilla. Levanta el rostro, ofreciéndole los labios y Even los acaricia con el pulgar antes de lamerlos y besarlos.

No recuerda quedarse dormido, sólo el placer de sentirse rodeado por Even, pero cuando se despierta su novio no está a su lado, en su lugar está su sombrero vaquero y una pequeña nota.

 

_Tengo que hacer un trabajo para la Escuela, volveré esta tarde._

_Te quiero._

_Even._

 

Frunce el ceño y se levanta, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Las dudas que le surgieron la noche anterior regresan. No puede evitar preocuparse porque teme que Even esté a punto de sufrir una crisis.

Debería aprovechar el sábado para estudiar, pero es incapaz de concentrarse porque Even no ha respondido a ninguna de las llamadas que le ha hecho y ha respondido, siempre con retraso, con monosílabos a los mensajes de texto. Después de comer se sienta en la ventana, mirando al exterior pero sin ver, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar indeterminado, esperando, pero sin querer esperar, que suene el teléfono para decirle que su novio ha sufrido una crisis.

Está tan absorto en sus malos presagios que no escucha cómo la puerta se abre y la voz de Even le sobresalta.

  * ¿Isak?



Se gira para ver a su novio observándole con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Debería sentir alivio porque Even está en casa y parece estar bien, pero está tan asustado y tan preocupado, que ni eso consigue calmarle.

  * Baby, ¿estás bien? –Even se acerca a su lado y pone su mano en su mejilla.
  * Sí… Sólo… -se pasa una mano por el pelo y traga saliva–. Even, ¿ocurre algo?



Siempre han hablado de todo, han superado los problemas que han ido surgiendo en su relación y no van a dejar de hacerlo ahora. Si Even está ocultando algo o si tiene algún problema, quiere saberlo, porque está empezando a pensar cosas extrañas.

Even se sienta a su lado en la ventana y coge su mano entre las suyas antes de mirarle a los ojos. Mientras Isak le devuelve la mirada, puede ver esa paz que siempre consigue calmarle.

  * Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero creo que no he sabido hacerlo bien… –Even pone su mano en su cuello, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar–. ¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?



Se le escapa la sonrisa al recordar esa noche, hace un año, cuando Even y él se escaparon de le prefiesta para acabar en una piscina.

  * Hace un año que nos besamos por primera vez –Even sonríe y se inclina para apoyar su frente en la suya antes de besarle.
  * He estado trabajando en la cafetería, quería regalarte algo por nuestro aniversario –respira hondo porque no puede creerse la suerte que tiene por tener a Even en su vida.
  * Evi, no necesito un regalo.
  * Sólo quería que fuera especial.



Se acerca a Even, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, y pone su otra mano bajo su barbilla para asegurarse de que le mira.

  * Cada día contigo es especial, baby.



Even le besa, sonriendo contra su boca cuando lo hace, y le abraza con tanta fuerza que acaba sentado en su regazo.

  * Me has preocupado, Evi. Pensaba que ibas a tener una crisis y me he pasado todo el día esperando que me llamaran –los ojos de Even se entristecen y su sonrisa se ha borrado.
  * Lo siento, baby. No pensé que te lo fuera a tomar así –acaricia la mejilla de su novio con el dorso de la mano y luego la lleva hasta su nuca para enredar algunos mechones con los dedos.
  * No vuelvas a preocuparme así. No me gusta pensar que estás sufriendo.
  * Estoy bien, Isak.
  * Lo sé, pero me has asustado.
  * ¿Por eso no querías que bebiera y que fumara ayer? – cuando hace la pregunta los ojos de Even vuelven a chispear como lo hacen siempre.
  * Sí. No quería que tuvieras una crisis por beber alcohol o por colocarte.



Cuando Even se lame los labios y sonríe, a Isak se le seca la boca y se le acelera el corazón.

  * ¿Cuál es mi regalo? –la sonrisa de su novio se hace más amplia.
  * Realmente no es para ti, es para los dos. Ahora los dos estamos muy liados con las clases, pero había pensado que cuando las cosas se calmen podíamos irnos un fin de semana. Sólo tú y yo en una casa en un pequeño pueblecito de la sierra.
  * ¿En la sierra? Estará todo nevado –sólo de pensar en el frío que puede hacer, Isak se estremece.
  * Confía en mí, te encantará. Las vistas son espectaculares.
  * No vamos a salir de la casa.
  * ¿Y cuál es el problema? –Even levanta las cejas y le lanza una mirada de lo más sugerente.



Y de repente el frío que pueda hacer en ese pueblecito de la sierra le importa muy poco porque empieza a tener mucho calor imaginando lo que podrían hacer durante todo un fin de semana a solas.

  * ¿Me perdonas?



No responde, se limita a besarle, acomodándose en su regazo para poder estrecharle entre sus brazos. Sonríe cuando Even acaricia su mejilla y coloca un mechón de pelo que cae sobre su frente.

  * ¿Qué tal si, para celebrar nuestro aniversario, salimos a cenar a ese restaurante que está de moda?
  * ¿Has reservado mesa? –sonríe cuando Even asiente–. Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no llamas para anular la reserva y para cenar pedimos unas pizzas? –se ríe al ver la cara de incredulidad de su novio–. Y pasamos el resto de nuestro aniversario follando como locos.



A juzgar por su expresión, a Even le gusta esa idea.

Su novio coge el teléfono, hace una llamada para anular la reserva y luego deja el móvil en un rincón porque durante las próximas horas, Isak es el único que recibe toda la atención de Even.


End file.
